HTTYD marothon
by stromless
Summary: Everyone watch How to train your dragon, dragons riders of berk, dragons defeaters of berk and how to train your dragon 2.
1. intro

I just got kiss by Astrid on the cheek. When a bright light appeared. When it disappeared my tribe was in a big room with the outcasts and berserkers and the dragon and some people I never met. "Hi my name is Cyberqueen and this is my Night Nadder Moonlight, you are here to watch a marathon call How To Train Your Dragon, there are two rules you most follow, the first is no fighting, that mean any contact like punching, kicking and stuff like that and the second rule is where I sit you, you stay. I have only one aspens, if you want to move to your dragon that is sited below you, you can and Astrid you can hit Hiccup only" Cyberqueen said. Cyberqueen had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Why me" I asked. "Because" is all she could say. "Anyway they're a guest, may I introduce Hiccup's mother Val". A woman came out of the shadow with a dragon I never since before the woman had brown hair and green eyes. She run to me and hugged me. "Hiccup my baby son, I am so happy to see you again" she said. "Can't breathe" I said. "Sorry" she said. "So you're my mum" I asked. "Yes" she said. "Sorry to break up this reunion but we need to get stared, now Val and your dragon the first row and the first set on the right, next to her Gobber and the Bonenapper, then Stoick and Thornado, then Hiccup and Toothless, then Astrid and Stromfly, then Ruffnut and Tuffnut in that order with Buff and Belch, then Snotlout and Hookfang, then Fishlegs and Meatlug, above Val is Dagur and the Skill, then Savage and the Screaming Death, then Alvin and his Whipping Death, then Mildew and his Deadly Nadder, heather dad and mum in that order with Norbit and Tawney, Heather and Flame, Gothi and her Terrible Terror, then Spitelout and his Monstrous Nightmare, everyone can sit where they like." Cyberqueen said. We entered a large room that had a large screen. We took our spots and Cyberqueen want over to a young man. He had black hair and brown eyes. "This is my brother Suicidalp0pc0rn" Cyberqueen said. We turn toward the screen, it flicked on.


	2. this is berk

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. Here is the next part of the story. I do not own HTTYD but I wish I do. **

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Toothless picked up and looked form the screen to me and back again.

**The image drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"I wonder why" said Spitelout. "Well it is because of the dragons" said Snotlout. The dragon snorted at that. I could not help but laugh.

**The image drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

"Peat is an understatement" said my dad and most people agreed. Toothless looked up at me with pleading eyes. I shocked my head.

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE.**

**The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP ...dragons.**

"Really I near would have thought" said Astrid. The dragon snorted again.

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, leaps off the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

"You could have stead inside" said Stoick. "Yeah but where's the fun in that" I said. My dad just huffed. Toothless did his verse of a laugh. I could not help but join in.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"What does that mean" said Fishlegs. All the dragon looks at him like 'like you don't know'.

**We have stubbornness issues.**

"And you don't" said Gobber. "Well I am a Viking, so yeah I do" I said. Toothless did his gummy smile at me. I smiled back.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

"Yeah likeour charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that" I said. The other dragons nod in agreement.

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"That is just creepy" Astrid said. Toothless nodded.

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Said Viking blushed, while everyone looks at him encoding the dragons.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HOARK What are you doing out!?**

"Going to the blacksmith" I said.

**BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

"No" I said.

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

"I said no" I said. I and the teen laughed.

**Hiccup passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

The Viking blushed.

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK Hiccup!? **

"That's my name" I said. "Really I did not know" said mum. We both started too laughed. We cram down and watch the movie.

**STOICK(accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

"As I said before going to the blacksmith" I yelled and the screen.

**(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"Well he ever listen" I said. Toothless gave me a puzzled look.

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe.**

**They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**

**Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

"Not" I wisped to Astrid. We both started to laugh. We both got a look that mean 'what so funny'. We stopped laughing. We started to watch the movie again.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1 Gronkles. **

The Gronkles proudly hovered in their spot.

**Nadders.**

The Nadders got up and how their spikes.

**Zipplebacks. **

The Zipplebacks stood up proudly.

**Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

All the Monstrous Nightmares start themselves on fire, then after a second calmed down.

**STOICK Any Night Furies?**

Toothless looked up.

**VIKING #1 None so far.**

**STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

Toothless sent purple smoke towards my dad. I hold in a laugh.

**VIKING Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

"Thank. I fell so loved" I said. "Anytime" said Gobber.

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

"You really need to clean up" I said. Gobber just huffed.

**HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

"Yeah like you have mussel" said Snotlout. "What was that" said mum and toothless growled at him. "Nothing" said Snotlout.

**GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**

"Gobber" said Val. "I was joking and he know it" said goober. Mum looked at me. "I do" I said. She smiles.

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Hey who are you calling meathead" yelled Gobber. "You, meathead" I teased. "Why you little toothpick" said Gobber. "Hey I am not a toothpick" I said. "Yes you are" said Astrid. I just huffed. Toothless did his versus of a laugh.

**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

Mum chuckled and so the whole hall at the truthfulness of that statement.

**EXT. VILLAGE- STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

"Really I would have never guested" Astrid said. That made everyone laughed.

**VIKING- FIRE! In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs,**

"Hey that's me" said Fishlegs.

**Snotlout,**

"The awesome one" said Snotlout. "If awesome means jerk then yes" I whipped to Astrid. We hold back a laugh.

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut,**

"Yeah" said the twins bushing their head together.

**And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

"What is it with people lifting me by my shirt" I said.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"Meaning" me and mum said at the same time. We both started to laugh.

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

"Training one could to" Astrid whipped. I blushed.

**GOBBER You can't lift a hammer.**

**You can't swing an axe...**

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...**

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

"What is that" said Snotlout. "One of hiccups machines" Gobber said. "Cool, you make stuff" the twins said. "Yeah" I said.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**


	3. sorry dad

**sorry been buzzy.**

* * *

**VIKING Arggh!**

"You know that hurt" said the Viking. "Sorry it was not meant to fire" I said.

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me**

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Thanks" I said. "You are welcome" Said Gobber.

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! **

"Like" said Astrid. I whipped "Toothless" to her. She smiled. My dad looked at me like 'share'. I turn back to the movie.

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER I'll take my chances.**

**GOBBER Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"You can hold a grown up sword" said the hall mines me, Cyberqueen, Suicidalp0pc0rn and Gobber. "Yeah" I said. They all just blinked and stared to watch the movie again.

**HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

All the Nadder huffed.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter.**

**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronkles stood up.

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zipplebacks just grin.

**At this all Zippelbacks looked around and made a scene of using both its heads to cause laughter.**

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body.**

"Cool" said the twins and looked down at the Zippleback.

**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER. **

**CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire! Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those.**

The monstrous nightmares look very proud of that.

**They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

"You make it sound oh so harmless" my mum said.

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this. Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacts to the same sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

I could not help but smile my dragon had the beat name. I got a few old looks for this.

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK JUMP! KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... the sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses.**

**(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

I looked down at Toothless's missing tail fin. I got hit by Astrid. "What" I said. "You know what" she said. I shied.

**In the stall, Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

"Gobber is that a good idea" said my farther. "No" said Gobber.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7 Come back here!**

**HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**

**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught.**

**Stoick and his men rush in.**

**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

**STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"They're not the devils" I whipped to Astrid. Who nodded.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**

**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

"You hit, you did that my boy" said my dad and hugged me. The teen mines Astrid said "We are so sorry we did not believe you". "That is fine it does not mater" I said. "Of cause it does, you're the first…" my dad did not get to finish his senates before mum screamed "Stop". Everyone stopped and sit back down and watch the movie.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

"You have bad luck" said Astrid.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

"Let them" I whipped to Astrid. She nodded.

**IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.**

**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**

**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

"You have more than bad luck" said mum.

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out. He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

"What is that" said the twins at the same time.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

"Sorry about that" dad said.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK -STOP! Just...stop. He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously, looking down at their beer-bellies.**

"Hey" said almost the Vikings.

**STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Not anymore" I whipped to Astrid. Who nodded.

**STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"You could have remembered that before you put me in training" I mumbled. I got look at like 'why'.

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**


	4. talking fishbone

**sorry fix up now and my laptop is broken. it will be fix in a week or two and it will also be school holidays so I will update every day for the first week. hope to see you soon.**

* * *

"You are all in trouble" said my mum.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP He never listens.**

Mum looked at dad with a look that means 'you are so dead'.

**GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

"Hey" Me and dad said at the same time. "It true" said Gobber.

**HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich**

**(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

"Stoick we will talk after this" said mum. Dad gulped.

**GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"Thank you, for summing that up" I said.

**HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up. They reach the doorway.**

"That still creepy" Astrid said. Toothless nodded.

**GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys. Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door... and straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

"Not anymore" I mumbled. "You want after the dragon by yourself" yelled Fishlegs. "Yeah I did and I also did what meant to be done" I said.

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. **

"It looks like the nest has not more for at least a couple of thousand years" I whipped to Astrid. Who had to hide a laugh.

**They'll find another home.**

"No I do not think so" whipped Astrid. "Yep" I said loudly. I got look at like 'WTF'.

**He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING Those ships never come back.**

"I wound why" I said. Astrid bust in to a couple second of laughter then she calmed down.

**STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me? Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

"Note to self-use that if dad says it to danseurs" I said. "When do you get your farther promise to do anything danseurs" Astrid asked. I keep quite.

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"Stoick how dear you use hiccup like that" mum screamed. "It's ok" I said. "I am use to it by now" I mumbled.

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

Everyone got a glare from mum.

**STOICK (DRY) That's more like it. The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"What is it with you and undies" Snotlout asked. "Well…" Gobber started but I interrupted hum. "Let's watch the movie" I said.

**STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could** **possibly go wrong?**

"everything" said Snotlout. "Hey I made most of your guys' best weapons" I said. They just sat there. Cyberqueen had a huge grin and her brother was smirking.

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

"or I could have stand in the forge" I said. "But you came first and you do not want to be in it" asked my dad. I said nothing.

**STOICK No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER So am I. Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"you prove me wrong" dad siad.

**GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER No, you don't.**

**STOICK No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER No you don't!**

**STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

"I listen and then do what my heart or brain says" I said.

**STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls exist" cyberqueen said. "They steal your socks" said her brother. "But only the left ones" I added. "What's whit that" finished Gobber.

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

We started laugh. After a while we settle down.

**STOICK When I was a boy...**

"Here we go" I said.

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

"Really creepy" sang Astrid.

**STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache" me, Cyberqueen and her brother at the same time.

**GOBBER You got a headache.**

Everyone looked at us. "What I own watched it like ten times" said Cyberqueen. "More like ten hardened" said her brother.

**STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,**

"I can do that" cyberqueen said happily. Everyone looked at her like 'you can do that as if'.

**level forests, **

"Please challenge me" Cyberqueen said.

**tame seas! **

"One hand tied behind my back" said Cyberqueen.

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Thanks" said hiccup dearly.

**GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

"CYBERQUEEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" said a voice that sounds like Cyberqueen's. "Stromless nice to see you if you keep screaming like that people think I'm the good one and please join us, we are watching how to train your dragon and you have not miss the bonding bit" said Cyberqueen. The girl Stromless huffed. "Fine" said the new girl Stromless. A pink and purple Deadly Nadder came to Stromless. "Oh and the dragon can talk with you now so enjoy." Said Stromless. "Wait they can understand us" said a loud and booming voice. We all looked at the Thunder Drum that I think is called Thornado. "Yes they can now we should get back to the movie, the best bit is coming up, so please be quite" said Stromless. "Spoilers" said Suicidalp0pc0rn. Stromless and Cyberqueen just huffed.

* * *

**Also Cyberqueen is my evil half. while Stromless is my good half. **

**Cyberqueen and Stromless out.**


	5. NA

**Sorry not a chapter I will be updating for a while because my laptop deleted all my work sorry I will update soon as I can.**


End file.
